


G is for Genetic

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	G is for Genetic

It was night right before Aki's Birthday. Aki slept on her bed. Since she was from a wealthy family, she lived in luxury. Her father is a businessman while her mother is an actress in some well known movies, so they are busy as usual but Aki don't had to worry, she had planned the party herself.

Aki sat up, still excited for her birthday party but is unable to sleep. Her father went on a business trip while her mom is on a movie set somewhere, maybe in New Zealand or Australia. Aki thought to herself, "When is Mom and Dad coming back?" Aki got out of bed, putting her feet into some slippers and walking toward the door. The hallway is almost haunting at night, with the curtains blowing softly. Aki was about to go to the kitchen when she felt her body burning, was it food poisoning?

 

Aki then felt her nightgown shrinking against her body, Aki left up her hand then...

 

RIP!!!!!!!!

 

Aki ripped the nightgown, brown fur was growing on her pale skin, shocked as she was transforming with her breast growing. "W-What?" she gasp in horror, she grabbed her slippers and threw them to the ground. Her feet were changing also, her nails were sharpening into claws with her hands not safe, as they are changing. Her bones and muscle were changing to be more wolf like. her back felt like they're going to snap in half. Her teeth are busy sharpening in fangs similar to a wolf. Though she didn't want to do, she was transforming. Her face snapped as her muzzle grew, her nose turning black while her ears changed, appearing on the top of her head. Her humanity is slowly vanishing from her mind as her eyes turns a golden color from her dark green.


End file.
